White Flags
by xhollywoodsmile
Summary: Cora and Seth have been dating since meeting in NXT. Ever since joining the Authority, Seth has been making changes for the worst. Cora starts to doubt his love for her as his cocky attitude and risky actions starts putting a strain on their relationship - [OC/Seth Rollins]
1. Chapter 1

_**White Flags**  
 **Chapter one;** the beginning_

 _A/N: I do not own any of the characters mentioned besides Cora Worthington my OC. Please feel free to leave feedback, it's always welcomed :)- xHWS_

* * *

Cora Worthington smiled as she walked with her boyfriend, Seth Rollins down the hallway of the arena Monday Night Raw was being held in. She was dressed in a black pleated short-sleeve mini dress paired with a pair of black sandals. Her ginger hair fell down her back in lose curls that bounced up and down with every step she took.

"You look beautiful, Coco" the Iowa native smiled bring her hand to his lips kissing them lightly.  
"Thank you baby." She replied, a blush evident on her face. "You ready for you match tonight?" she asked referring to his match against Ryback.  
"I'm always ready baby." Seth replied wrapping his arm around Cora's lower back. "I'm going to beat him, then I'm going to beat Lesner". He had Confidence clear on his face as he glanced down at her. "Besides, as long as I got you I'm always a winner". Cora giggled lightly at her boyfriend. Seth smiled; he loved the sound of his girlfriend's laugh. It always made his heart skip a beat. Comfortable silence consumed to duo as they made their way down to the catering area.

"I still don't like the idea of Authority." Cora said breaking the silence. She hated Seth being in the group. Seth glanced over at her.  
"I know." Seth replied. He knew Cora was against him joining Authority. She made it clear the day he turned his back on his 'brothers'.  
"It isn't right".  
"Cora everything will be fine. I promise" Seth kissed the top of her head before seeing the viper Randy Orton out the corner of his eye. "Now I'm going to go talk to Randy. Be a good girl and go talk to the Bellas" he said as Randy walked towards the couple.  
"But you said you'd spend time with me before your match!" She pouted up at the two toned champion.

"Seth, Cora. Am I interrupting something?" Randy smiled at Cora as he stopped in front of them.  
"Cora was just leaving. Weren't you baby" Seth said looking at his girlfriend.  
"Yeah. Leaving." Cora replied in defeat. Seth leaned over to kiss her but she turned her head causing him to kiss his cheek. Without another word she stalked off to the Bella twins.

Nikki Bella smiled seeing the ginger walking towards Brie and her. "Coco!" She squeaked hugging her tightly.  
"Hey girls" She smiled hugging Nikki back then hugging Brie.  
"How have you been? I feel like it's been awhile," Brie said pulling away from Cora.  
"I've been okay," Cora replied a frown evident on her face as she took a seat next to Brie.  
"Seth problems?" Nikki asked raising an eyebrow  
"It's only when he's with the other members of authority or if he sees them" she confessed pushing her hair behind her ears, "Like he saw Randy while we where walking and started to talking to me like a child. He told me to be a good girl and come talk to you guys".  
"Girl put him in his place If John ever talked me how Seth's been talking to you I would defiantly say something" Nikki commented as she picked up her Diva's championship belt.  
"Nikki is right Co, I'd say something to Seth" Brie said agreeing with her sister.  
"I don't know…. I don't think he means to talk to me like that though" Cora said biting her lip.  
"We're here if you need anything." Brie smiled giving Cora's arm a comforting squeeze. "Besides we all know he loves you". Cora smiled at her friend. "Just give it some thought pretty" Nikki added as she gave her a side hug. "We're off to our match, Wish us luck!".  
"Good luck" Cora called behind them as they walked away leaving Cora to herself.

Deep down Cora knew the Bellas where right. She needed to put Seth in his place before things got worst. She glanced over her shoulder seeing Seth talking with Randy. Watching as he repositioned the World Heavy Weight Championship belt on his shoulder, Cora couldn't but to feel a little jealous of the belt. He seemed to be more concern about the belt than her, his own girlfriend. Seth glanced over in her direction a small smile on his face. Cora couldn't help but feel her heart melt. _Maybe he isn't treating me as bad as I think_ She thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**White Flags**  
 **Chapter two;** forgotten_

 _A/N: I do not own any of the characters mentioned besides Cora Worthington my OC. Please feel free to leave feedback, it's always welcomed :)- xHWS_

* * *

Cora sat backstage in the cafeteria next to Paige as she waited their backstage segment with Stephanie McMahon and a couple of the other divas. She smiled as she looked down at her phone.  
"What's the smile for sunshine?" Paige asked as Cora put her phone down.  
"Just finished finalizing Seth and I's date tonight." Cora smiled brightly, excited about her dinner with Seth.  
"What are you love birds doing?" Paige asked as she took a bite of her strawberry.  
"We're going to dinner after the show at this really romantic Italian place. Nikki said she and John go all the time, they're even staying open after hours for us." Cora replied.  
"Look at you, all fancy and such" Paige smiled.  
"I know I cannot wait. Seth and I haven't gone to dinner in awhile," Cora, said as she pushed her hair behind her ears.  
"Look out here comes the beast." Paige whispered to Cora as Brock Lesner entered the cafeteria with Paul Hayman in toll.

Brock smirked as she saw the petite figure of Cora sitting with Paige. He could see the fear on her face as Paul and him walked closer to the two divas.  
"Coralline, is it?" Paul asked, a smirk on his face.  
"Its Cora," she replied, "Can I help you two with something?".  
"Actually you can. Tell your little weasel of a boyfriend that Suplex City is waiting on him" the former MMA fighter said as he rested his hands on the table. He leaned over so his face was directly infront of Cora, "tell him that sweetheart". Brock pulled back licking his lips. He loved seeing the look of terror on her face. He winked at her as he stalked off with Paul.

"That was weird, I didn't think you where involved in-ring with Seth" Paige said she watched Brock walk off.  
"I'm not." Cora mumbled as she let out a deep breath. She looked over her shoulder at Paige who shrugged.  
"We should probably go to the locker room for the segment" Paige commented standing up. Cora just nodded her head and followed the raven head diva to the divas locker room.

After the Diva's segment, Cora went on the search for Seth to tell him about Brock and for him to wrap his arms around her. Although Brock didn't physically threaten her, she still felt like she was in harms way. She kept her arms cross against her body as she walked down the hallway. "Dean, have you seen Seth?" She asked as Dean Ambrose passed her.  
"I just saw him heading towards the entrance" the fellow Ohioian replied. The ginger diva mentally cursed herself. "Oh, Okay. Thanks Dean" she sighed.  
"No problem sugar. Every thing okay?" he asked noticing her sigh.  
"Yeah, just wanted to talk to him. If you see him tell him I'm waiting for him in his locker room" she replied forcing a small smile on her face.  
"You got it Coco" He smiled and kissed her cheek before going back to go where ever he was going. Cora looked up and down the hallway before heading to Seth's locker room to wait out his match.

After waiting for what felt like hours but in reality was thirty minutes, the heavy weight champion finally walked through the door. Cora smiled and greeted her man with a smile. The smile quickly faded as she noticed he wasn't alone. J&J Security was right behind him. "Hey" she said quietly as she sat back down on the chair.  
"Cora hey!" Jamie Noble smiled big at the Diva. Joey just nodded in her direction.  
"Cora, can you get a ride back with one of the divas?" He asked as he got ready to hit the showers. Cora gave him a surprise look. _Thanks for the greeting_ she thought to herself. "Why?".

"Seth, Joey, and me are going out to celebrate his win tonight". Jaime excitedly said as he slapped Seth on the back. Seth smiled at Jamie before looking at Cora.  
"That's okay right? I mean we have nothing going on tonight" Seth said as he undid his tape on his wrist. Cora felt her heart shatter at his words. Hurt that he forgot about their date they'd planned over a week ago. "Sure." She bit her tongue as she slung her bag over her shoulder. She could feel the anger bubbling inside. The need to tell Seth about Brock long gone from her mind as she tried to keep herself from getting too upset. "You're the best" Seth smiled kissing her cheek. "I'll see you at the hotel". Cora faintly nodded her head as she faked a smile and walked out of the locker room. Her fingers lingered on the door as she pushed back the tears. She took a deep breath and let go of the door. She forced a smile on her face as she walked away, determined not to let Seth ruin her night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**White Flags**  
 **Chapter three;** a moment of hope_

 _A/N: I do not own any of the characters mentioned besides Cora Worthington my OC. Thank you to those who are following this story. I originally posted this on my tumblr fanfic blog. If you'd like to see more of seth/cora just PM and i'll give you the link. Please feel free to leave feedback, it's always welcomed :)- xHWS_

* * *

After searching for what felt like forever, Cora finally found a ride back to the hotel. She had bumped into Renee and Dean who, unlike most of the divas and superstars, where actually heading back to the hotel. Beyond grateful for finally finding a liable ride, she quickly accepted their offer to ride with them.

Once in Seth and hers hotel room, Cora sat down on the king size bed. Looking around the room she couldn't help but think that it was fit for a king. " _Nothing but the best for our champion"_ she remembered Hunter saying after Seth had joined with him and the rest of Authority. She mentally rolled her eyes as she ran her fingers over the white duvet. She wanted nothing more than to be laying in this bed with Seth. It had been a long time since their last date due to their hectic life. Not to mention their sex life that was lacking. She couldn't even remember the last time that both of them actually made love instead of a quickie in an empty locker room before a show.

Running her fingers through her hair as she stood up, the diva decided to shower and get ready for sleep, seeing how she now had nothing going on. Walking into the bathroom she flicked the light on and started turned the shower on hot. She slowly stripped out of her clothes as she waited for the water to get hot enough for her to get in. Smiling to herself, Cora slid into the shower letting the water wash away the day's stress off her body.

Ten minutes later Cora got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a white fluffy towel. She felt clean and refreshed, two of her favorite feelings. She quickly dried her body off and got dressed in her comfy clothes, as she liked to call them, which consisted of one of Seth's t-shirts and a pair of black leggings.

After blow drying her hair, Cora looked around the room and sighed. _Bed it is_ she thought to herself as she climbed into bed with her phone. Looking through her twitter and instagram feed she found herself bored. She had only been in the room for not even a hour and she already was letting Seth win by ruining her night. Sighing she decided on Netflix. " _at least it never let me down_ " she said to herself as she clicked to watch _Orange Is The New Black._

After watching a couple of episodes Cora still couldn't let go of Seth forgetting their date. "That's it i'm going to bed" she said out loud to herself as paused the show and put her phone on the night stand. Turning off the lamp beside her she got under the sheets. She couldn't help but to feel that the king sized bed felt bigger as she laid alone. In hopes of getting some sleep, Cora rolled onto her side and shut her eyes. As she felt herself drifting off to sleep, she couldn't help but think of Seth. _Was he with another women? Has he out grown their love?_ The thoughts plagued her into her sleep.

It was around two o'clock in the morning when Seth had stumbled into their hotel room waking Cora up from her what little sleep she had. "It's two in the morning" she yawned as reached over turning on the lamp on the nightstand. Seth just laughed as he pulled his shirt over his head. She watched as he stumbled over his feet nearly falling face first into the bed. She wouldn't of mind it though if he did.  
"Oh come on baby, live some" Seth smirked as he unbuttoned his pants. Cora rolled her eyes at the champion as he got into bed.  
"Go to bed" she mumbled as she turned the lamp off settling back into the sheets with her back facing his. She hoped he'd get the message that she was in no mood to cuddle. The red head closed her eyes in hopes of getting some more sleep. Seth reached his arm out wrapping it around Cora's midsection pulling the diva closer to him. Cora decided against struggling from his grip. She just wanted sleep at this point. "Night princess" he yawned. Cora sighed inwardly at the smell of beer on his breath reaching her nose. Pressing his chest against her back he sloppily kissed her head before resting his head on hers. Cora laid still next to Seth as she listened to his breathing slow down as he fell asleep. For that moment in time, things felt normal. Even though she was still upset wit him, it felt like old times. It gave her a small glimpse of hope that maybe everything was going to work out between the two. Just maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

_**White Flags**  
 **Chapter four;** morning after_

 _A/N: I do not own any of the characters mentioned besides Cora Worthington my OC. Thank you to those who are following this story. I originally posted this on my tumblr fanfic blog. If you'd like to see more of seth/cora just PM and i'll give you the link. Please feel free to leave feedback, it's always welcomed :)- xHWS_

* * *

The morning alarm came too early for Cora's liking. Groaning she reached over Seth hitting the snooze button on the alarm. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she forced herself awake. A yawn left her mouth as she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. She glanced over at Seth who was still asleep with his back facing her. She left a soft kiss on his back before carefully getting out of bed.

Stumbling a little in the dark, Cora finally reached the bathroom. Flipping the light switch she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She sighed as she pressed lightly under her eyes. The bags under her eyes gave way to the little sleep she had gotten the night before. _I look like crap_ she muttered to herself as she threw her hair up in a ponytail. Turning on the sink, she let the water run over her hand she waited for it to warm up. Once it was finally warm enough she splashed her face with the water. Keeping her eyes close she patted her face dry. Although she felt like shit, she knew she had no other choice but to carry out with her day.

"Cora?" Seth's sleepy voice called from behind the bathroom door.  
"Yes Seth?" She replied back as she opened the door coming face to face with the superstar. He was slumped up against the doorframe with his arms across on his chest.  
"Why do I feel like your mad at me?" He asked biting his lip. Normally Cora would wake him when she got out of bed and if it was one thing Seth had figure out about Cora was the she distanced herself when she was mad at him.  
"Morning" she faked a smile.  
"Coraline"  
"Why would I be mad?" Cora asked as she tilted her head to look at him.  
"I don't know that's why I'm asking"  
"Well let's see, oh yeah. We had planned a date last night" She replied more hostile than she intended. Seth's mouth made an O as her words sunk in.  
"Coralline I'm so sorry" He replied as he cupped Cora's face in his hands. He watched as she looked up at him. "I'll make it up to you. I promise," he said leaning in and kissing Cora on her lips. Cora kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"I'm counting on it," She said as she pulled away from his lips. She rested her forehead against his for a moment. The ringing of a phone pulled the couple from their sweet moment.

"Don't answer it." She groaned as he pulled completely away from her and going to his phone. Looking down Seth was surprised to see the name of his former flame Zahara popping up on his screen. He knew he shouldn't answer it but he couldn't help himself.  
"It's the boss, I have to take this" he replied lying as he accepted the call and stepping out onto the balcony.

Cora rolled her eyes; leave it to Hunter to ruin their moment. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Cora decided on getting ready for the day. She grabbed her makeup bag and her outfit for the day and went into the bathroom to change.

"Zahara" he breathed out into the phone as he face the sliding glass door incase Cora were to walk out.  
"Seth…. I miss you baby" Seth went quiet at the words that left Zahara's mouth. He knew taking to Zahara wasn't the brightest ideas. It ruined his last relationship with the girl he at one point thought he was going to marry.  
"I miss you too" the words floating out of his mouth naturally.  
"I want to see you" her voice laced with lust, "I'll see you backstage next Monday at RAW?".  
"I'll be there" he replied. Closing his eyes he could almost see the smirk on her face. The sound of the sliding glass door opening jerked his eyes open. "Thank you for the call. I'll see you then, Hunter" Seth said as he quickly hung up his phone.

"Does this look okay?" Cora asked as she stepped out onto the balcony. She was dressed in a lose fitting grey t-shirt, a pair of destroy denim jeans along with a pair of white toms.  
"You look beautiful baby" he smiled at the ginger as he leaned in and kissed her."Hey tonight, I promise to make it up for last night. I promise".  
"I'd like that" Cora smiled as she stepped back into the hotel room, Seth right behind her. "By the way, It's already eight. We have a fight to Iowa to catch in a hour. So hurry love" She said as she packed what was left to be put into her bag.  
"Yes ma'am" Seth smiled smacking Cora's behind as he went into the shower. She was happy to be getting to go back home for a day and take a break from their crazy life together.

The ride to the airport was filled with mostly silence. Seth drove with one hand on the steering wheel and the other on Cora's thigh. Humming along to the song on the radio he glanced over at Cora who was mindlessly staring out the window. He felt a little guilty about his meet up with Zahara that had planned a mere hour ago. He knew Cora with out a doubt was head over heels for him. But for Seth, he wasn't quite sure if he still felt the same away. The couple had been together since early 2012. They where going on three years, and his love had started to fade for the ginger.

Feeling his eyes on her Cora looked over making contact. A small smile tugged on her lips as she rested her hand on his. "I love you" she said quiet enough for him to hear.  
"Love you too princess" he said giving her thigh a quick squeeze before looking back at the road. Her fingers intertwined with his as she looked out the window. Everything was starting to look up for the diva, or so she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_**White Flags**  
 **Chapter five;** catch up_

 _A/N: I do not own any of the characters mentioned besides Cora Worthington my OC. Thank you to those who are following this story and for the reviews. It's greatly feel free to leave feedback, it's always welcomed :)- xHWS_

* * *

The week flew by and before Cora knew it was already Monday. She felt refreshed as she stepped into the ring to practice before the doors opened and the fans piled into the Amalie Arena. Paige followed behind the red headed Diva stepping in behind her.  
"So how was dinner?" Paige asked as she started to stretch. "I haven't seen you in like a week!".  
"It never happened" Cora said as she bent over to touch her toes.  
"Boo that stinks" Paige frowned. "I know how excited you where for it cupcake". Cora shrugged.  
"He made up for it though" Cora smiled as she untucked her present from her shirt.  
"Holy shit! I need some glasses to look at that beauty!" Paige said as she stared at the diamond necklace. The raven head diva couldn't believe Seth had actually bought Cora the necklace she'd been looking at for months. "It's a stunna". Cora smiled as Paige gushed at the piece of jewelry.  
"It was a total surprise" Cora bit her lip as she though of the couple's night in Iowa.

Seth had cooked her favorite dish, Enchilada Casserole, for dinner and bought her favorite red wine. She remembered thinking that was his way of making up for his mistake and she was okay with that. It was rarely they got to eat at home and it was rare that Seth did that actual cooking. So when Seth handed her the bag she was completely taking by surprise. It was unlike Seth to go buy her something so expensive. _"I know you wanted this, and I think it's about time I got my beautiful girl her beautiful necklace. Just know I'm truly sorry about how've forgot important things"_ he smiled at her. Her heart fluttered at the memory.

"That's so cute" Paige cooed nudging her friend as a couple of the other divas came out to the ring to get some practice in as well.  
"Oo check out that beauty" Nikki smiled as she noticed the necklace.  
"Looks like someone's kissing ass" Nattie joked as Cora rolled her eyes.  
"Things are getting better" the ginger diva smiled as she tucked the necklace back into her shirt. And she really did believe things where getting better, the week without the Authority being around had been nice. Seth was himself and she loved it. "Enough about me, let's get this thing rolling" she said as she started to lock up with Brie Bella

Meanwhile, Seth paced back and forth in his locker room. Zahara was to walk in at any minute. He felt anxious to see the NXT Diva. Running his hands through his hair he couldn't help but feel like meeting with her was a mistake especially with Cora in the same arena as the two of them. A soft knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. "It's open!" The champion called out. Not even a minute later the heavily tattooed Diva stepped into the room. Dressed in a curve hugging, low cut dress and black heels, she gave little to the imagination. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen her without clothes on. The two had hooked up behind the back of his former girlfriend.

"Hi champ" She smiled deviously at the champion as she slowly walked towards him swinging her hips. Seth licked his lips as he watched. All thoughts of Cora out the window.  
"Hey" he replied calmly as he took a seat on the metal chair beside him. "It's been awhile".  
"Such a long time" the brunette softly said twirling her fingers into his hair. "I've missed you," she breathed out leaning forward giving him a good glimpse at her cleavage. Seth swallowed hard as he tried his best to look anywhere but in front of him. She smirked as she watched his reaction to her.

"Hey man do you- Sorry am I interrupting something?" The voice of Dean Ambrose filled the locker room causing Seth to nearly fall out of his chair trying to get back away from the upcoming diva.  
"No no Just… just catching – catching up" Seth stuttered over his words as Dean stepped into the locker room. "She was just leaving". Zarah smiled at Dean before kissing Seth's cheek as she slipped a piece of paper into his hand. "See ya later, champ" She smirked walking out of the locker room leaving the boys alone.

"What to tell me what that was about? Dean asked.  
"It was nothing" Seth replied as he picked up his ring gear.  
"Nothing? You looked like you where about to bang her if I wouldn't have walked in" Dean crossed his arms, a glare on his face. When it came to Cora he felt protective over her. She was like the little sister he never had.  
"I don't know what you saw Dean, but it was nothing" Seth said snapping at Dean. "Nothing that happened concerns you ".  
"Whatever man, I just came to tell you I over heard Lesner- you know what. Never mind, I'll see you later" Dean said trying not to let Seth anger him as he walked out leaving Seth alone.

Once alone Seth sunk back into his chair. He felt extremely guilty about the way he handled Zahara coming onto him like that. The worst part was that Dean was right. If he probably wouldn't have walked in, he quite possibly would of cheated on Cora. _"Oh god Cora"_ he thought to himself as he ran his hand through his hair frustrated at himself. He knew word was going to get out that Zahara was backstage at Raw. He also knew the tension between the two had been known to lead to confrontation that normally ends badly for both girls. He groaned as he thought of how he was going to get himself out of this one.


	6. Chapter 6

_**White Flags**  
 **Chapter six;** bad blood_

 _A/N: I do not own any of the characters mentioned besides Cora Worthington my OC. Thank you to those who are following this story and for the reviews. It's greatly feel free to leave feedback, it's always welcomed :)- xHWS_

* * *

"Word on the street is that Zahara is backstage."  
"I heard she was seen leaving Seth's locker room"

Overhearing the conversation, Cora stopped in her tracks as she walked down the hallway. She turned and looked over at Summer Rae who was talking to Eva Marie. "What was that about Zahara?" the ginger diva asked as she stepped closer to the two divas. Summer glanced over at Eva. The two divas knew about the bad blood between Zahara and Cora.

"We heard Zahara is backstage tonight and was seen coming out of Seth's locker room." Summer said twirling her hair around her finger. Cora felt her heart drop to her stomach. She knew about Zahara and Seth's past. It was part of the reason for her hatred for the tattooed diva. With out saying anything she turned on her heels and headed for Seth's locker room.

By the time she reached Seth's locker room she was heated. Slamming the door open she was met with the faces of Authority. "What the hell Seth" she sneered stepping into Seth's face not caring she was interrupting the trio.  
"Cora not now" he said lowly. He could feel the eyes of Stephanie and Hunter boring into them. "I'm busy".  
"Seth" she hissed shoving her finger into his chest "What is Zahara doing being in your locker room". Seth pushed Cora's hand away from his chest.  
"We're not talking about this" he glared at her. He was in no mood to be discussing this with her in front of their bosses. Cora held his glaze. He knew she was mad. He knew her all to well. Hunter cleared his throat causing the two to look over at him.

"Do you two need some alone time to work this out?" Hunter asked raising an eyebrow looking between the two.  
"Cora is going to be a good girl and is going to drop this and leave," he nearly growled at his girlfriend. Cora clenched her jaw as she looked over her boyfriend. She took a deep breath and composed herself. She softly smiled at Hunter. "Sorry for the interruption. Steph I love your dress" she softly said as she looked over at Seth.

Seth knew the look in her eyes all to well. He knew the look of her hurt. He had caused the look many times over their relationship and this time was no different. He took a deep breath as she walked out of the locker room. He wanted to go after her and give her an expiation but he knew he had to stay and finish the meeting with the boss.

Stalking down the hallway Cora was greeted to the sounds of whispers from her co-workers about Seth and Zahara. Trying not to the whispers get to her she kept her head up. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Zahara talking with Eva. Smirking to herself Cora started to walk towards two NXT divas.

"Eva hey!" she faked a huge smile as she shoulder checked Zahara.  
"Really Cora, grow up some" Zahara glared at Cora.  
"Oh sorry, I didn't notice we had trash back here" Cora smirked at Zahara. "Eve you should take it out before it stinks up the hallway". Eva looked between the girls putting her hands up.  
"I'll see you girls later" the diva said as she scurried away leaving the two girls alone.

Zahara stepped closer to the ginger diva leaving only a small gap between the two. "I see you decided not to wear clothes, what a shocker," Cora said sarcastically as she pushed Zahara lightly to get her out of her space. Zahara faked a smile.  
"Look at you, all dressed boring. No wonder why Seth wanted to see me".

Cora turned her head clenching her jaw. Without even thinking twice Cora looked back at her and sung her right arm catching the tatted diva in the face with a slap.  
"You little bitch" Zarah snared slapping Cora back. Cora wasted no time tackling Zahara to the ground. Zahara grabbed ahold of Cora's hair yanking it causing the younger diva to squeal out giving her the upper hand. Using her strength Cora pushed Zahara off getting to her feet.  
"He is mine back off!" Cora yelled as she grabbed Zahara by the hair and started to toss her into t the crates across from them. Zahara though, was not going down with out a fight. She quickly counter the move and sent Cora flying into the crates creating a loud crashing sound. Zahara took the opportunity to pounce of Cora. Cora unwilling to quit rolled over the two and hit the other girl hard against the face. Zahara quickly rolled Cora back onto the floor. The sound of hate filled words left both girls mouths as the rolled around on the floor.

Hearing shouting, Seth turned the corner of the hallway only to see Cora on top of Zahara throwing punches. "God damn it!" He groaned as he, along with J&J Security went to break up the fight between the divas.

"Cora stop" the Iowa native's voice filled the ears of Cora's as he wrapped his arms around the midsection of her body and pulling her off Zahara. Cora kept kicking and screaming trying to get free of his grip.  
"LET ME GO" She shouted as she struggled against his grip. Zahara, who was being held back by Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury, was struggling to get out their grips as well.  
"KEEP YOUR BITCH IN LINE SETH" Zahara screamed as she broke free from Jamie's grip long enough to grab Cora's hair.  
"Get her off" Seth yelled at Joey and Jamie as he tried breaking the two girls up. By then other superstars and security started to get involved. After what felt like forever the two finally got separated.

Seth hastily pulled Cora away from the crowd into an empty locker room and set her back on her feet.  
"What the hell Coralline" He said placing his hands on his hips. Never had he seen Cora act like that. Sure she's been known to smack Zahara but never to this degree. Cora looked at Seth and she was furious with him. Furious for the way he had been taking to her and the fact he had Zahara in his locker room.

"Why did you want to see her Seth" her voice cracked as she tried to keep it together.  
"Cora…" he didn't want to tell her he missed him. Not after seeing her holding Zahara down.  
"Tell me Seth" Cora demanded.  
"I missed her".


	7. Chapter 7

_**White Flags**  
 **Chapter seven;** break_

 _A/N: I do not own any of the characters mentioned besides Cora Worthington my OC. Thank you to those who are following this story and for the reviews. I had a total friend's moment while writing. It's greatly feel free to leave feedback, it's always welcomed :)- xHWS_

* * *

 _"I missed her"._

Cora felt her heart shatter at the Seth's word. It was as if her whole world was crashing down around her. She felt sick at the near thought that she wasn't enough for him, that he missed a piece of their past. She swallowed the lump in her throat she looked up at him.

"Cora" he said as if he was talking to a child. Reaching out he grabbed ahold of Cora's arm only for her to yank it away as if his touch burned her.  
"I can't do this again." her voice coming out more confident than she was.

"Nothing happened, I swear" he looked at her, eyes pleading with hers to believe him.  
"Just like last time when you got caught sharing photos right?" she hissed at the champion.  
"Cora we were on a break when that happened." His hand reached out for hers once again only for her to put her hands up.  
"You still sent her naked photos! It's not like we completely stopped talking!" She said raising her voice.  
"WE WHERE ON A BREAK" He yelled. Cora shook her head at his words.  
"Don't come home tonight." She bellowed as she looked at him with an expression of both hurt and disgust as she walked by him leaving the locker room.  
Seth watched as she walked off. He ran his hand through his hair mad at himself. He had no clue how to fix the mess he created.

Outside the locker room Cora took a deep breath and let it out as she composed herself. A couple of her co-workers looked at her expecting some time of meltdown but Cora wasn't going to let that happen. Not while she was at work.

Paige was leaning against the wall with the Bella Twins as Cora rounded the corner into the cafeteria. Stopping in the middle of their conversation they watched as Cora made her way towards them.  
"Hey killa!" Nikki was the first to break the silence as she nudged Cora's shoulder. Cora gave them a small but sad smile.  
"Hey" she replied quietly as she glanced around the cafeteria.  
"She left. Word is you beat her good," Brie said as she watched her friend carefully. Cora simply shrugged as warped her arms tightly around herself.  
"Coco we're all going out tonight after the show, you should come too!" Paige chirped. She along with Nikki and Brie thought that a girl's night was what Cora needed to get tonight off her mind and take away some of the stress.  
"Pretty please" Nikki and Brie both said together pouting their lips. Cora looked at all three of the divas. She knew they meant well, and after the night she was having she could use a drink.  
"Okay fine" she said agreeing to the night out with the girls. Paige, Nikki, and Brie smiled as they grouped hugged the ginger diva.

After finishing the live episode of RAW, Cora robe back with Paige to their house in Tampa. She was beyond grateful that tonight's show happened to be only a few minutes away from her home away from home. "Tonight is going to be so much fun!" Paige smiled ear to ear as they pulled into the driveway. "Nikki and Brie will be here soon so hurry up and get ready," she added as she parked the car. Cora mentally rolled her eyes as she got out of the car. Despite it being awhile since she'd had the chance to go out with the girls, she knew the routine. First it was picking up Nattie from her house, followed by picking up Paige and her and then finally meeting a couple of the other divas at their favorite local bar, the Tikki Hunt.

Following Paige into the house she took her bag and went up to her bedroom. Opening the door she was greeted by the familiar smell of Seth's cologne from earlier. She sighed as she sat down on the bed. Running her fingers through her hair she refused to cry. She did not want to let it bother her. As upset as she was, she was more angry than anything. The fact Seth had the nerve to see Zahara behind her back bugged her to no end. She knew quite well he knew the backlash that would come from it.

The whole feud with Zahara started because of Seth and her trading photos during the month and half that Cora and Seth had decided on taking a break. Cora tried to be okay with it, after all it was Cora who wanted a break from their relationship due to Seth being called up to the main roster and she being left behind at NXT. But to her it was like they never actually went on a break. They still texted each other and would see each other during their downtimes. Finding out about the nude photos broke Cora's heart. She had found about two months after they had officially got back together. At the time Cora had been called to the main roster and Zahara was jealous. Jealous that Seth and Cora were back together and that Cora was moving up and she wasn't. Zahara used the photos as away to get back at Seth by sending screen shots of their conversations to Cora, who flipped out and went off on Zahara backstage more than once over it. Even now just seeing her made Cora's blood boil and the fact Seth missed her crushed the diva.

Ever since the nude scandal, Cora found it hard to feel like she was enough for the champion. Between the way he talked to her in front of his so called friends and than telling her he missed Zahara was a huge hit to her ego.

"Hey cupcake?" Paige's voice ripped Cora from her thoughts.  
"Yeah?" Cora looked at the door where Paige stood.  
"You know it's okay if you don't want to go, I know you've had a rough night".  
Cora smiled at her friend; thankful for the option she was giving her. "No I need this. I need to drink this off my mind".


	8. Chapter 8

_**White Flags**  
 **Chapter eight;** one to many_

 _A/N: I do not own any of the characters mentioned besides Cora Worthington my OC. Thank you to those who are following this story and for the reviews.- xHWS_

* * *

By the time the divas had arrived to the Tikki Hunt, the place was surrounded with wwe and nxt stars. Cora was more than ready to put back some drinks. Walking into the building , Paige, Nattie,Nikki, and Brie pulled Cora towards the bar. They all knew she needed a drink and she might as well get started now. Cora felt the eyes of the men she passed staring her down. She had dressed herself in a short low-cut black skort romper, a grey knit cardigan, and a pair of cheetah flats. Her hand rested on the necklace Seth had give her as she made her way to the bar.

"I'm so going Brie Mode tonight" Brie said glancing over at Cora who had just ordered her a shot of vodka.  
"I'm about to go Cora mode" She joked as she downed her shot. She winced feeling the burn of the vodka as it slid down her shot.  
"I'd love to see that!" Paige laughed. It had been awhile since she had seen Cora get drunk off her ass and that was always a ball to see.  
"Let's all do shots!" Nikki said as she got the bartender's attention and ordered around of Tequila shots for the five of them.  
"Here's to a good night out" Cora cheered as they clinked their glasses before taking their shots.

Seth sat in a hotel room in the middle of Tampa as he tried calling Cora for the third time since he checked in. He knew she was mad. He also knew she had every right to be mad at him. Sighing as it went to voicemail again he left another message. "Cora, It's me again. Just, just let me know you're okay. I love you". Ending the call he tossed his phone on the bed. Running his hands over his face his mind raced with thoughts of how he was going to make his mistake up to his girlfriend. He felt angry with himself for his actions. He loved Cora. He truly did. Despite not knowing how to make it up to Cora, he knew damn well that he was not about to lose her because of Zaraha.

The champion had no clue how he was going to take back what he had said about missing Zaraha. It wasn't so much he missed her, he just missed the passion they had. And quite frankly, Cora had been lacking it with him lately. "Fuck" he groaned pulling at his hair. How would he explain that to her with out hurting her feelings even more? He didn't even know if he could. Leaning back he laid flat on the bed and closed his eyes. He was ready for the night to be over.

Meanwhile Cora took shot after shot. She giggled as she danced with Paige in the middle of the dance floor. "I'm having so much fun" Cora laughed as she threw her hands up stumbling a bit. Seth out of her mind Paige couldn't help but to laugh at her friend. This was the most fun she had seen the ginger have in months.  
"I'm glad cupcake!" Paige replied. "Dude, Finn is totally checking you out". Looking over her shoulder she bit her lip seeing Finn Balor watching her dance. She of course was familiar with the current NXT Champion having met him a couple of times that she was down at the NXT training center.  
"Should I go talk to him?" She asked looking back at Paige who gave her a thumps up and pushed her towards him.

Cora, in her drunken stage, made her way towards the Ireland native. He smiled seeing the diva making her way towards him. "Cora, you beautiful" he said taking a sip of his drink.  
"Thank you Finn, Congrats on your tittle win by the way" She giggled as she stumbled a little into him.  
"Thank ya, where's Sethy boy at? Normally don't see you with out him" he asked looking at her. Cora rolled her eyes.  
"Who knows" she replied. "We're not talking right now". Finn's lips made an O . "Want another drink?" he asked, wanting to forget he brought up Seth. Cora nodded her head. "I'll take a Sangria".

After getting her drink, Finn returned back to the ginger diva." Here ya go beautiful" He smiled handing her the Sangria. She smiled in returned.  
'Thank you. I love your accent" She giggled drunkenly as she took a big sip of her drink.  
"I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!" She demanded as she stumbled towards the bathroom. She felt dizzy as she reached the Women's room. Her stomach turned as she stumbled in bumping in Nattie and Brie.

"I think you've had enough" Nattie commented as Cora bumped into her.  
"I feel sick Nat" Cora whined as she leaned against the cool bathroom wall. The room was spinning as the alcohol hit her hard. "I want Seth".  
"Okay come on Coco lets get you home, and then we'll call Seth to come okay?" Brie said softly as she held on to Cora's arm. With Nattie holding on to the other arm, the two former diva champions helped Cora out.  
"You get her to the car and I'll get Paige and Nikki" Nattie said looking around the bar for the other two. "Wait there's Dean, He'll help!"

After flagging Dean down, he and Brie got Cora into the car. By then Cora was a crying mess. "Dean I just want Seth" She cried holding onto his hand. Dean squeezed it.  
"I know darlin'. He'll be at the house okay?" He lied trying to comfort his friend. Despite feeling like beating the shit out of Seth for hurting Cora, he knew he had to let that go to get Cora to calm down in her drunken stage. Dean turned towards Brie, "I texted Seth, told him what was up. I don't know if he's going to come through though". Brie nodded her head as the other three divas reached the car.  
"Text me and let me know okay?" Dean told her worriedly. He knew the whole night he was going to worry about his friend.  
"I will!" Brie said as she gave Dean's arm a quick squeeze. "Don't worry. We'll going to take good care of her. I promise". It was Dean's turn to nod his head. He quickly kissed the top of Cora's head before shutting her car door. He sighed as he watched the girls drive off. All he knew was that Seth better make things right with Cora or else.


	9. Chapter 9

_**White Flags**  
 **Chapter nine;** one to many_

 _A/N: Here's a little bit of bitchy/grumpy Cora. Look forward to next chapter when things start getting real for Seth. I do not own any of the characters mentioned besides Cora Worthington my OC. Thank you to those who are following this story and for the reviews.- xHWS_

* * *

Cora groaned as she opened her eyes to the sun brightening up her room. The sound of Paige along with heavy footsteps and doors opening and closing had ripped her from her drunken dream. The first thing she noticed was the pounding in her head and the fact she was in bed bare naked. Rubbing her eyes she attempted to sit up. "Oh god" she whined grabbing her head.

"I put some Motrin on the end table for you" Seth said startling Cora as she walked in.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked pulling the cover to her bare chest.  
"Well lets see," Seth started as he sat on the edge of the bed resting his hand on her covered leg "I got a call from Dean telling me you where drunk of your ass and that you where begging for me". Cora looked at him confused. She didn't even remember running into Dean last night. "You threw up on yourself last night after I got here. Paige and me had to wash you and of course you were stuborned refused to get dressed. That's why you're naked" he added.  
"Oh" Cora replied blushing out of embarrassment. She didn't even remember drinking enough to get that drunk. But then again, she always had been a lightweight with her alcohol. Seth smiled a little seeing her redden cheeks.

"Don't worry Coco, nothing I haven't seen before" he teased as her rubbed her leg. Cora rolled her eyes, not finding the humor.  
"Where did you sleep?" she asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Despite being thankful for Seth taking care of her, she still was mad at him.  
"Couch. But I wouldn't say I slept. I keep coming up to check on you" he replied removing his hand from her leg.  
"Oh" she replied looking at him in the face for the first time since he came in. She could see the circles that had formed under eyes and his hair looked like a mess as it tried breaking free from the hair tie constricting it. "Thanks… for making sure I didn't like, choke to death on my own vomit".

"Anything for my girl" he replied as he scooted up closer to her. Cora sucked in her breath at the closeness between her and Seth.

Seth mentally smirked as he watched her body postion. He knew her like a book, he knew what buttons to push to get the response he wanted. And right now, he wanted her forgiveness so he wouldn't have to deal with backstage backlash from her friends.

"Can we talk about last night? Now that you've had a chance to calm down?" the two toned champ asked.  
"I have to get ready to tape smackdown" she said not wanting to discus last night quite yet. Not when her head felt like it could explode any second and given the fact she was still trying to process everything that had went down backstage. Seth nodded his head and moved so she could get up. He watched as she quickly grabbed a stray towel from the floor wrapping it around her body and going into adjoining bathroom.

He sighed as the door shut. Just by the action of avoiding the question he knew that Cora was not going to let him off easy on this one. Not the least bit. Looking on the nightstand he couldn't help but to smile at the picture that was displayed in a wooden frame. The picture was of Cora and him at a Chicago Bears game. She had gotten him the tickets as a gift for their anniverstiry. It was by far his favorite date night.

Cora stood in the bathroom as steam from the shower fogged the mirror. Running her fingers through her head she took deep breaths calming herself down. She didn't know how to feel about Seth. One minute he's rude the next minute he's treating her like a princess. She was tired of his bipolar ways. Dropping the towel she stepped into the shower wincing at the stinging of the too hot water. Despite it burning, the water felt nice on her skin. She breathed in and exhaled slowly as she allowed the water to calm her mind and hopefully curing her of her hangover.

Twenty minutes later Cora emerged from the bathroom with a pink towel around her body and a matching one in her hair. Seth looked up from his phone at the sound of the door creaking open.  
"About time, I figured you drowned or something" he said jokily as she walked over to her dresser.  
'funny" she bluntly replied pulling a pair of underwear from the drawer.  
"It took twenty minutes for you to shower. And what a hour for you to look decent?" Seth joked again. Cora bit her tongue  
"Shut up".  
"Coraline Jay, you don't have to be a bitch" he said teasing her. Cora though, wasn't in the mood for his jokes. She felt like her brain was knocking on her skull with every move she made.  
"Don't be a dick Seth"  
"What is your problem, is it your time of the month?" Cora glared over her shoulder at him and if looks could of killed, Seth would have been dead in a heartbeat.  
"You know what Seth, if you're going to be a fucking dick to me just fucking leave" she spat at him fed up.

Seth was taken back at the tone Cora used. He could count on one hand how many times he had heard her talk back to him like that. "You're seriously being a huge bitch right now Cora. I just don't even want to be around you right now" he said getting off the bed.  
"Good I don't even want to be around you right now" she shot back. Seth huffed and puffed his chest out.  
"Whatever Coraline. I'll see you later".  
 _  
"What a dick"_ she muttered to herself as she watched Seth stalk out of the bedroom. She was not dealing with his crap tonight. Taking a deep breath she shook off her negative thoughts and finished getting dressed for the night. She had a feeling tonight was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

_**White Flags**  
 **Chapter ten;** real talk_

 _A/N: I do not own any of the characters mentioned besides Cora Worthington my OC. Thank you to those who are following this story and for the reviews.- xHWS_

* * *

The divas locker room was full of chatter as Cora walked in. She could feel the eyes of her friends on her as she walked to the corner and sat her black gym back down.

"Hey girl" Nattie said trying to start up some conversation with the ginger diva.

"Don't bother Nat, Cora is in a mood" Paige replied for Cora as she sat her stuff next to her friend. The raven headed diva knew very well the seventy of Cora's mood swing. After all, she had to listen to her rant about Seth on their way here. At one point she was afraid Cora was going to snap the steering wheel from holding on so tightly. Nattie nodded as she watched the younger diva with worried fill eyes. Cora on the other hand changed into her ring gear ,which consisted of a pair of short coral shorts with a silver belt, a coral and silver crop halter-top along with a pair of sliver boots. Taking off her necklace, Cora kissed the pendent as she placed in her bag.

"I'm going to catering" the ginger diva muttered after changing. She was in no mood to listen to who was sleeping with who. She had more important things to worry about.

"Want me to come?" Paige asked carefully. Cora just shook her head no and left the locker room.

Walking into the catering area, Cora was relief to see no sign of Seth in or around the room. She relaxed a little as she walked over to get a bottle of water. Hearing footsteps behind her she sucked in her breath and turned around ready to face Seth if it was him. Instead she saw Ambrose heading in her direction.

"Ah my favorite ginger" Dean smiled as he walked towards her and engulfing her into a hug. "How are you feeling?" he asked. The last time he had seen her he was trying to get her in to Nattie's car.

"I've been better" She muttered as she pulled back from his hug.

"Yeah? Well you look a lot better than last night when I saw you" He teased grapping two bottles of water, one from him and other for her.

"Thanks by the way.. for helping getting me into the car." She said taking her bottle from his hand.

"Any time sweetheart. How did seeing Seth go?"

Cora let out a sarcastic laugh as she looked up at him. "He's a dick". Dean shook his head in agreement. He knew that they couple had been in a hot spot lately. Between Cora complaining about how Seth's been treating her and Seth complaining about Cora complaining, the picture of their problems was quite vivid.

"What happened this time?"

"First of all, the whole Zarah thing from last night. Like what the hell? Did he really not think I was going to get mad at him? And then this morning he got a butt hurt and called me a bitch and had the nerve to ask if I was on my period" she vented as her grip on her water bottle got tighter. "Like honesty I didn't need his shit this morning. Not when I was already feeling sick". Dean crossed his arms as he listened to the diva.

"and let's not forget how he treats me in front of the Authority. God forbid they think he actually loves me. " She took a deep breath as she felt herself getting worked up over him "I love him Dean. I love him so god damn much. I don't understand why it isn't enough. Why is my love not enough?" she asked her eyes wide as she looked at Dean for an answer. Dean bit his lip as he thought of a response to his friend. He wanted to tell he to leave Seth, but he knew she never would. She loved him way too much.

"He's just stupid"

"I don't know what to do anymore. I love him Dean, but I don't know how much longer I can put up with his actions"

"Just talk to him about it Cora."

"Will you talk to him for me?" She begged with big eyes. "Pretty please". Dean let out a deep breath.

"Just for you sweet cheeks" he said agreeing to the deed.

"Thank you so much" she said as she gave him a quick hug. "I need to go prepare for my match. You're a life savior". Dean smiled as the diva walked off seemly in a better mood than when he walked up.

Knocking on the champ's locker room door, Dean let himself in. "Got a minute?" Dean asked shutting the door behind him. Seth looked up from tapping his wrist.

"Yeah, sure" he replied.

"It's about Cora"

"go ahead, what did she complain about this time?" Seth rolled his eyes. He was impressed with how long it took her to complain to Dean, normally he's the first one she goes to after a spat between the two.

"Look, I really think she's looking at leaving you".

Seth let out a laugh as he looked up at dean "Cute joke Ambrose".

"No really Seth, She was talking to me in catering. She's really upset about last night. If you do not straighten up and treat her right you can kiss Cora bye" Dean said.

"She's not going to leave me" Seth said putting on a confident front. "She's can't do better than me".

"I just can't even deal with you right now, don't say I didn't warn you" Dean glared at Seth before leaving the locker room. He wanted to slap some sense in him but he knew it wouldn't make matters any didn't need another backstage brawl between the two.

Seth closed his eyes as Dean's words sunk into thoughts. Despite coming off confident, the fear of losing Cora struck a nerve. He didn't even realize it was even coming to that point. Hearing the knock on his door his eyes snapped open as Hunter walked through the door with Stephanie in tow.

"You ready?" Hunter asked looking at the golden boy.

"Yeah, Before we go out can i run something by you?"


	11. Chapter 11

_**White Flags**  
 **Chapter eleven;** __authortiy_

 _A/N:What would you like to see happen? Leave some ideas in the review section! I do not own any of the characters mentioned besides Cora Worthington my OC. Thank you to those who are following this story and for the reviews.- xHWS_

* * *

Sitting on the floor of an empty hallway, Cora took the time to stretch before her match. Taking nice deep breaths, Cora leaned forward touching the tips of her toes and holding the position for a total of ten seconds before letting loose. Bringing her legs in, she pressed down into a butterfly sit. Closing her eyes she wrapped her hands around her feet she felt the burn of her stretch.

"Worthington" a male's voice called out causing her to groan and snap her eyes open. She knew the voice well. It belonged to WWE Talent Relations, Mark Carrano.  
"Carrano, What's up?" the ginger diva asked standing up.  
"How are you doing tonight?" He asked as he fixed his jacket sleeve.  
"I'm good, what do I owe your visit tonight?" She asked crossing her arms.  
"Look kid, I got some bad news. Your match has been pulled from the cards" Mark said cutting right to the chase.  
"What? Why?" She asked upset. She had been looking forward to getting to actually get in the ring tonight.  
"There's been a change in your story line. The orders came from Stephanie herself".  
"Oh" She said sounding confused.  
"Make sure to change, your segment is with the Authority. You're on in about thirty minutes" Carrano patted her shoulder before walking away.  
 _The Authority_? She questioned as she quickly walked to the divas locker room to change.

Cora stood near the ramp entrance waiting on her queue She had changed into a black fit and flare dress that had a mesh panel at center with embroidered detailing she had purchased at one of her favorite stores, Nasty Gal. For shoes, she settled on her black strap heels.

Her hazel eyes where fixated on the TV screen as she watching the Authority in the ring as she nervously twisted her bracelet. To say she wasn't nervous would be a lie. Cora had no ideal what the Authority had in store for her tonight. She watched as Stephanie called her out minutes before her entrance music started to blare out of the arena. She took a deep breath as she walked up few stairs and walking through the curtain and out onto the ramp.

Seth watched as she stepped out and paused for a second looking directly at him. He could see the confusion on face as she got closer to the ring. Watching as she climbed up the steel steps, he leaned sat on the middle robe for her to get in, after all he was a gentlemen when he wanted to be.

"Now Cora, I'm sure you're confused as to why we called you out here" Stephanie spoke into the mic as Cora looked at the trio in the ring. "You see Cora, we need another woman. Someone who isn't just beauty but has brains as well as dedication for this company. Someone who knows how to get what she wants. Someone who is powerful" Stephanie smiled looking Cora up and down. "And we want you Cora. We want you to be the face of the diva's division".  
"So what do you say Cora? Will you join us" Hunter asked moving his microphone in front of Cora. The ginger diva looked unsure as she turned to face Seth as if he could help her publicly make this decision. Seth looked at her with a smirk on his face as he adjusted his championship on his shoulder. "I know Seth would love to have you in his corner, after all, you two are the _perfect couple_ ". 

The crowd went wild at his statement. Cora on the other hand was taken by surprised at his words. Never had Seth and her talked about becoming a couple in-ring. The last thing she wanted was her personal life becoming a story line for the WWE. Licking her lips she took the mica Lillian offered her. "I would look lovely as the face of the Divas, don't you think so WWE Universe?" she asked the crowd as she got into character. She stuck her hand out to Stephanie. "You've got yourself a deal". Stephanie smiled and shook her hand. Cora smiled as Hunter patted her shoulder. "Cora you just made the best decision of your career". The crowd booed her decision but she shook it off. 

"In honor of Cora joining the Authority, She will face Nikki Bella for the Diva's Championship next week on Monday Night Raw!" Stephanie smiled as she announced the match. Cora clapped her hands and hugged Stephanie.

"Wait a minute, Wait a minute" Seth said into the mic. "I have a couple of words to say".  
"Go ahead Champ" Hunter said into his mic as him and Stephanie stepped away from the couple.  
"Cora, I know things have been tough between us. But baby now it's me and you against the universe!" He smiled looking at Cora. Cora, wanted to smack the smile of his face, but forced a smile on her face. After all, she was playing a character. She nodded as he took his hand in his. "Ladies and Gentlemen, You're future diva's champion" He shouted into the mic holding her hand up before pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry baby" he whispered in her ear. Cora stayed quiet but kissed him. The Authority's music hit the arena as the four got out of the ring.

Backstage, Cora shoved Seth. "What the hell Seth" she almost yelled.  
'What I thought you would like being an in-ring couple" he said in defense. "Baby we are going to be the face of this company".  
"This was your ideal wasn't it. Wasn't it Seth?"  
"Chill out Cora, I thought this is what you would want. You could thank me for helping out your career".

The rest of what he said came out as a blur as anger ran through her veins without thing she raised her hand and slapped him hard across his face. "How dare you" she hissed . Her eyes full of fire as she stared at him. Seth licked his bottom lip as he held his cheek. To say the slap didn't piss him off would be a lie. Letting instinct take over he stepped up towering over the ginger diva. "What are you going to do Seth, hit me back?" she sneered as she stood her ground. She was not going to let Seth win. His nostrils flared as he backed her up to the wall. The tension between them was suffocating. His lips hungrily attacked Cora's. Cora was taken back by the action but wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back.  
"Locker room?" He asked between kisses, Cora pulled back breathless  
"No" she replied pushing him back. Despite wanting to go back to his locker room with him, she knew she needed to stand her ground.  
"What?" he replied shocked. Cora had never been one to turn down locker room sex.

"No" She repeated more confident this time.  
"Coraline" he started she was quick to hush him by putting her finger to his lips.

"I'll see you at raw". 


	12. Chapter 12

_**White Flags**  
 **Chapter twelve;** hands_

 _A/N:Ah finally an update by yours truly. Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with work this past week. I hope you enjoy. I own no one but my oc Cora. Thank you for reading, make sure to leave reviews :)- xHWS_

* * *

With yet another unanswered call, Seth sighed and hung up the phone. It had been a days since he had seen or talker to Cora. Sitting his phone down he ranked his fingers through his hair. _"Why does she have to over react to everything?"_ he thought to himself as he stared up at the ceiling. He was being a good boyfriend, or so he thought. After all, he was helping his girlfriend's career. He was getting her the spotlight she wanted. But of course, Cora found something to be pissed about. The whole Zahra problem probably wasn't any help to her new anger towards him.

Rubbing his hand over his face, Seth looked around the hotel room. The luxury suite felt cold and empty without having Cora with him. Hearing his phone beep, he quickly grabbed his phone in hopes of hearing back from Cora Instead he was greeted to a text from Kevin Owens.

 _"Saw your girl with Finn_ 'he read the text over and over in his head. "What the hell" he growled lowly to himself. She can't bother to answer his calls or shoot him a text to let him know she's okay but yet she can go to lunch with another guy. Anger started bubbling in the pit of stomach at the thought of her out with some guy that wasn't him.

Laughter erupted through the near empty gym as Cora and Finn sat in the ring stretching. "I honestly don't remember much of that night," she giggled as they discussed their run in at the Tikki Hunt last week.  
"You were such a mess" the Irish NXT champion laughed as he rolled his neck.  
"I'm so sorry, it was a rough night" she smiled  
"I bet" he smiled back. As Cora stood up she turned her back towards him and bent forwarded. Finn, being a guy, was unable to look away from her back end. The yoga leggings she had on fit her way to good not to look. He quickly looked down as she looked over her shoulder at him. "Thank you so much for staying after your work out to do a little training with me. Paige wasn't feeling well this morning?" She said, oblivious to being checked out by the Irishman.  
"Not ta problem " Finn shook his head as stood up. "Don't mind it one bit "Cora nodded her head and tightened her pony tail.  
"Lets get to it" a sly smile on her face as she locked up with Finn.

Anger was coursing through his veins as Seth walked through the doors of the training center. He figured that this would be the best place to look for his girlfriend. She usually came her to clear her head. The anger intensified seeing Finn with his hands on his girlfriend. HIS. He wet his lips before he walked over to the ring. " Just what the hell is going on here?" his voice was full of spite.

Cora's sweaty back was pressed against the equally sweaty of Finn's chest, as he was about to suplex her when Seth showed up. Cora swallowed hard as she felt Finn's arms drop from her mid section.  
"We where just training" Cora replied popping her hip out resting her hand on it. Her other hand pushed back the stray hairs that had fallen from her ponytail.  
"Training my ass." He muttered reaching his hands out and grabbing the bottom rope, "Lets go Coraline" he said, wanting to hatch this out before they had to go on the road again. Cora glared down at Seth at the use of her full name.

"I'm in the middle of training," she said turning her back towards the champion. She was in no mood to be dealing with Seth's immature antics.  
"I said, lets go." His voice more demanding this time. Cora ignored him and shook her head. "Coraline".

"Mate, she wants to stay and train," Finn said scratching his head. Seth turned his attention towards the current NXT Champion.  
"Mind your own business. This is between me and her." He was getting even more furious with what was going on. Balling his hands into fist he got up on the ring apron. "Get out of the ring Cora. Now" his voice low and flat as he grabbed her arm yanking her so she was facing him.  
"Seth, mate, she doesn't want to leave with you" Finn hastily said stepping up to Seth.

"If I was you Balor, I would get out of my face before I end your career" Seth smirked sizing Finn up and down. Cora stepped between the two champions.

"Stop it, I'll go with you" she said wanting to get Seth out of the building before things got nasty. "Thank you again for filling in for Paige" she softly said as she got out of the ring.  
"Not ta problem Cora" he responded as he watched her grabbing her bag. Seth glared at Finn with a smirk evident on his face as he wrapped his arm around Cora's shoulders. Cora shrugged his arm off of her as she walked in front of him with her arms crossed against her chest and a frown on her face.

Once at Cora's house, Seth followed Cora inside the hour.. "Seriously Seth?" She questioned once she sat her bag on the counter. "You're fucking insane".  
"I'm insane" he replied raising his voice. "You're the one with another man's hands all over your god damn body like you like it". Cora's eyes widen at the statement Seth made.  
"We were training you asshole."  
"Yeah, Okay. Training" he said mockingly. "You where probably just waiting to get in bed with him". Cora quickly responded with a slap to his face. Never in the years that they've been together had Seth made a reference of her wanting to cheat.

"You want to talk about wanting to sleep with someone , really?" she said pressing her finger into his chest, "What about Zahara huh?" Seth groaned at the mention of the NXT Diva.

"Do not change the subject Coraline".

Cora rolled her eyes as she "You know what. I cannot deal with you" she said throwing her hands up. "I am done. I am so done with you Seth".


	13. Chapter 13

_**White Flags**  
 **Chapter thirteen;** breaking point_

 _A/N:Could this be the end of Cora & Seth?  
I hope you enjoy. I own no one but my oc Cora. Thank you for reading, make sure to leave reviews :)- xHWS_

* * *

 _"I am done. I am so done with you Seth"_

Cora's voice came out shakily as she tried putting on a strong front. Her fingers dug into the counter top as she used it to support her weight.

"That's cute" Seth snorted rolling his eyes not taking her words seriously.

"I'm serious Seth" she replied more confident. "I do not want to be in a relationship with someone who treats me like shit".

"Treats you like shit? Seriously Cora? I've treated you like shit? I helped your fucking career by getting you into the Authority. And what do you do? You bitch about it".

"I didn't want your help! I never wanted to be in the Authority, that was all your doing. You sold me out" Cora retorted raising her voice.

"I did not. I bought in to you. I believe that much in you"

"Bought into me?" she shook her head, tears threatening to fall. "What a joke. Were you buying into me when you where taking down to me? You're too full of yourself to even see the damage you've done to me, to your friends, all for what? To be the golden boy? I don't want this Seth. I don't want to be with this Seth. I want the Seth who didn't talk down to me in front of our bosses. The Seth that I actually love" Cora's lower lip trembled as the hurt she held in from over the past year flowed freely from her mouth.

"I am still him Coraline" Seth said reaching out and cupping Cora's face in his hands." he said trying to save himself from the lurking breakup.

"I don't, I don't believe you." her voice barely a whisper as she took her bottom lip between her teeth.

Seth looked at Cora with a face full of hurt and angry as he dropped his hands. "Seriously? After everything I've done for you, for US"

"Us?" She snorted as angry replaced her hurt. "Lately I don't even know if there is a us. Everything is about you, not me, nor us. You. The great Seth Rollins, everything revolves around you".

"Well it should revolve around me I am the wwe champion. Something I have been working out for years." He said angrily, " Sorry I have been focused on that and not your every whim and need."

"Then date your tittle since it's so much more important than your girlfriend".

"That's not what I meant." He back peddled, " every person who comes into this business works to being the champion. You know I love you. "

"You love me?" She snorted again in disbelief. "The only person you love is yourself".

"Cora you know damn well I love you." He said folding his arms, "You're the best thing to happen to me".

"Best thing? That's why you had Zahara in your locker room right? That's why you go out with your friends instead of remembering or date. Oh yes. I must be the best thing to ever happen to you".

"Zahara was a mistake. She came into the locker room on her own accord." He said, " and you could have came out with us instead of hiding in the hotel room. Or hanging out with Finn".

"First of all, we planned that date for week and secondly Finn was helping me train and actually wanted to engage in conversation and listen to me talk"

"You should have said something about the date instead of letting me go. Joey and Jamie would have understood." He said, "and it looked like a lot more than that."

"Stop trying to turn this around on me. I have and always had been loyal to you no matter what you drag me through, not that you can say the same"

Seth rolled his eyes," I cheated once with Zahara and now I'm the cheater? Whatever sweetheart".

"y-you cheated with Zahara?" Cora's voice broke at the realization of his words. She had known about what happened while they where on break but never had she known they'd been together physically since they got back together.

"Not since we were on that erm break" he lied looking down at his boots.

"You need to go" her lower lip trembled as she felt her heart shattering into a million pieces. Tears stung at her eyes.

"Coco please." He begged going towards her. Guilt raking his body. He hadn't meant to hurt her like this.

Cora only stepped backward with her hand covering her mouth as she tried to keep the sob in. Tears stung her eyes as she shook her head. "Get out of my house" she weakly managed to get out before tears started to fall from her hazel eyes.

"Coraline…"

"LEAVE" She shouted as tears rapidly fell. Grabbing the roll of towels she tossed them carelessly at Seth. Seth let the roll of paper towels hit him. He knew he deserve it. Hell, he knew he deserved to get hit by something heavier.  
"I love you." He said quietly as he walked out of the house as she had asked.

Once Seth had left, Cora let out a loud sob. Her knees went weak as she slid down the cabinet crying. Pulling her knees into her chest she held them tightly as the sobs continued to rake through her body. The person she had the most trust in, the man she had thought she wanted to marry had betrayed her. She felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest and was thrown into a blender. Her body felt numb. _How could he do this?_


	14. Chapter 14

_**White Flags**  
 **Chapter fourteen;** monday night raw_

 _A/N:I hope you enjoy. I own no one but my oc Cora. Thank you for reading, make sure to leave reviews :)- xHWS_

* * *

Monday night crept up on Cora. The days leading up were lonely and long for Cora. After Seth had left she cut of her communication from the outside world and avoided leaving her house until it was absolutely nessiary to do so. Most of her time was consumed with One Tree Hill on Netflix and glasses of red wine.

Getting out of her rental car, she dreaded tonight's show. Rolling her bag behind her she walked into the arena that was already full of life sing how she arrived later than normal. The backstage was full of superstars, divas and backstage personae that were preparing for the nights show. Keeping her head down she made her way to the locker room that she was sure was full of her friends.

"Well there you are sunshine, I figured you'd died or something. You've been MIA all weekend." Paige said seeing the ginger walk into room. Cora gave a half smile in response. She wasn't in any mood to be sociable. Paige frowned at the lack of response from her friend.

"What's wrong?" the raven headed diva asked.  
"I'm fine, just tired" she lied sitting down in the open makeup chair. Paige knew better but decided against pushing the diva to open up. She just nodded her head.  
"Are you ready for your match tonight?" Paige asked changing the subject. 

"Yeah." Cora replied as she glanced down at her phone reading through the multiple text messages she'd missed.  
"Good" Paige commented as she slid out of her chair. "I'm going to head to catering, come join me and the other girls after you get ready. We've missed you this weekend".  
"I'll see you in a bit" Cora faked smiled as Tara, one of the make up artist, started prepping her face for her makeup. Paige smiled and left the locker room.

Meanwhile, Seth entered the catering area in hopes of finding Cora. After Cora didn't show up for the reading, he was a little worried. Cora never ran late. Something he always teased her about. Scanning the room he noticed Paige along with the Bellas and Nattie but no sight of Cora.

"Have you girls seen Cora?" the Champion asked as she approached the divas.  
"Locker room" Paige responded.  
"Thanks Paige" Seth replied walking out towards the Divas locker room.

His stomached twisted and turned upside down with every step closer to the locker room. Seth had no clue how seeing Cora was going to go. The two hadn't spoken a word since their fight Friday night. All he knew was they needed to play the role of being a loving couple for the crowd and more importantly their bosses, who Cora was already on their bad side after not showing up for the read through.

Keeping his head up he walked into the locker room with purpose. Cora, who was bent over searching through her bag, peeked up to see that had walked in. Her stomach dropped at the sight before her.

"Go." Her voice flat and cold as she went back to searching through her bag.  
"Coraline. Don't be like this." He responded walking closer to her. His hand touched her shoulder causing her to jerk her arm as if he had burnt her.  
"If you won't go, I will" she said stepping to the side to get around him. Seth stuck his hand out stopping her.

"We need to talk about this Cora," he said quietly as he studied her face. Her eyes looked everywhere but his. "Please let me explain babe. Please".

Cora folded her arms under her chest, "You have three minutes". Seth smiled a bit; happy she was giving him a chance. His fingers pushed a couple of loose strains of her hair behind her ear. His fingers lingering as he noticed the necklace he had gave her MIA. He licked his lips as he looked back up at her.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you baby. I just… I got caught up in everything," he said as he tried turning her face towards his. "Zaraha meant nothing to me baby, I promise". Cora pushed his hands from her face. Seth pulled his hand back hurt by her actions.

"Your three minutes are over."

"That's not fair Coco" 

"Not fair? Not fair is you treating me like shit," said raising her voice. "Not fair is me giving you all my love and you cheating on me".

"Coraline I love you" he replied getting defensive.

"Just go," she pointed to the door.

"Cora I am trying to make things better and you're just being a cold hearted bitch" Seth sneered, tried of her bitchy attitude towards him.

"Get. Out. Now" she shouted shoving him backwards. Anger pulsing threw her veins.

"Bitch." He muttered as he walked out making sure to slam the door behind him.

Outside a couple of stagehands ands stood looking at him. "What" he shouted at them before stomping off.

Back inside the locker room, Cora broke down crying. Mascara tears rolled off her cheeks as she tried to calm herself down. The last thing she wanted was to be crying and one of the girls walk in. She was in no condition to explain her heartbreak to them. The tears wouldn't stop falling no matter how hard she tried. She no clue how she was going to work with him tonight, just the thought upset her even more.

Walking into the locker room, Paige was surprised to see a crying Cora. "hey hey" she said softly as she walked up to Cora. She wrapped her arms tightly around the Ohio native. "Don't cry pretty." The former divas champion said as she rubbed Cora's back trying to give comfort.

After ten minutes of back rubbing, Cora was able to calm herself down. Using a tissue Paige had given her she used it to wipe the black stains left by her mascara. "Great now I look like a wreck," she commented.

"What happen?" Paige asked, careful not to push her. She didn't want to upset the diva again.  
"I.. I just don't want to talk about it right now" Cora said softly looking down at the tissue in her hands. " I have my match"

Paige nodded her head understanding. She knew Cora long enough that she always was putting on a tough act. "We'll talk about this tonight over drinks, Okay?"

Cora nodded her head weakly as she made herself presentable, "Okay".

Paige watched worried about the ginger diva. First Cora hadn't answered any text messages over the weekend, then she was late to the arena and now she was openly crying in the locker room. Something was going on, and Paige was determined to figure it out.

Seth angrily walked around backstage. Mad about his girlfriend, and mad about Brock Lesner being at the show tonight. It seemed as if nothing could go his way for once. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't see Hayman and Lesner walking his way.

Paul Hayman stepped in front of the champ stopping him in his tracts. "Oh Seth boy, I hope your lil girl loves surprises".


	15. Chapter 15

_**White Flags**  
 **Chapter 15;** in-ring surprise_

 _A/N:Sorry for the long delay.I've been busy with school. The italic is what happened before the end of last chapter. Thank you for waiting- xHWS_

* * *

 _Stephanie looked at her Hunter before looking at Brock and Paul Hayman. "I'm sure you're wondering why we called you two in for a meeting. We just… we need your help" the billion dollar princess said._

"And with what?" Paul questioned looking at the power couple.  
"We need you to take out Cora, we think she's a distraction for the champion" Hunter said as he glanced over the two men before him and his wife. Hayman smiled at the chance of getting Seth Rollins off his game.

"You got it, Boss" Paul said smiling as he patted Brock's back. "He'll make sure to take her out". Stephanie and Hunter smiled at each other. Happy with how their meeting turned out.

As Brock and Paul walked out of the office they stepped out in front of Seth. "Hope you girl like's surprises".

Everything happened in a blur. One minute Cora was setting Nikki up for her finisher then the next thing she knew she was being lifted off her feet and tossed backwards. Her head bounced hard off the mat sending a wave of pain through the back of her neck. Opening her eyes she saw the bulky figure of Brock standing over her with Paul Hayman beside him yelling about something. She couldn't make out the words due to the ringing in her ears.

The area around her was spinning as she felt her body being picked off the mat. Desperate cries fell from the ginger's mouth as she begged to be put back down. Brock glanced at Paul who just gave a nod. Before he could even drop her to the mat, Seth's entrance music blared through the arena causing the crowd to go wild. As the champion slid into the ring, Lesner dropped Cora down on her feet.

The Bella's who where still ring sided pulled Cora to safety helping the disoriented diva out of the ring and backstage.

Backstage. Dean along with one of the WWE Trainers ambushed Cora. "My head hurts" was all Cora got out before the urge to vomit sent her rushing to the nearest trashcan.

Nikki and Brie exchanged looks with Dean who just nodded his head letting them know he had it from there. Dean slowly approached Cora who still had her head in big back trashcan. It didn't take a genius to realize she was suffering from a concussion.

"Hey darling'" the Ohioan said rubbing her back. "Let's get you to the trainers yeah?" Cora weak lily shook her head. She winched as the motioned made her headache worst.

Once in the trainers Dean helped her up on to the examination table. Dean gently pushed back Cora's sweaty hair from her eyes. "You okay Coco?" Dean asked softly.

Tears stung her eyes as she rubbed them. "I don't understand," she said tearfully. She had no clue why she had became a target for Lesner. She was an innocent bystander in the whole feud. Before Dean could respond the door slammed open reveling a huffing Seth Rollins.

"Cora" he breathed out walking to the injured diva. Dean stopped him in his tracks. The Cincinnati native pushed the champ backwards out of the room. "Let's give her some space so she can get looked over, yeah?" Dean said closing the door behind the two.

"I need to be in their Dean, move" Seth said his voice strained with worry and anger. He tried trying to get by Dean. Dean pushed the Champion backwards.  
"She doesn't need to be more upset Seth, give her some space"

"Move Dean. You do not understand!" Seth said raising his voice as he pulled at his hair. "I need in there. Move".

"Don't you have a match?" Dean questioned trying to get Seth to leave.  
"I do but that's not even the point. Just move Ambrose" Seth's voice coming out harsh. "I need to be in there with her. She's my girlfriend!"

Dean sighed in defeat. Tired of going back and forth, he stepped away from the closed door.  
"Thank you" Seth muttered rushing pass his former tag team partner going in to the room.

Cora sat on the table with an ice pack on the back of her neck as the trainer finished his exam. He felt his heart break at the sight of her in pain. "Oh baby" he said softly.  
Cora locked eyes with her boyfriend. She felt anger bubbling at the pit of her stomach.

This is his fault. She just knew it was. He was the one who put her into the Authority. Everything that transpired in the ring was his fault. "Leave me alone" her voice cold and flat. She wasn't in the mood. "Go" Her voice louder as her hurt turned more and more into anger.

"Baby" he tried again. Cora winced getting off the table. "Leave me the hell alone Rollins. We are done"


	16. Chapter 16

_**White Flags**  
 **Chapter sixteen;** heart-break hotel_

 _A/N:Thank you for waiting patiently, work and school has been taking over my life. Here you get to see a little bit of Dean and Cora's relationship.- xHWS_

* * *

After getting checked over by the trainer and a quick trip to the local emergency room, Cora was sent on her way with a concussion. The car ride back to the hotel room was mostly quiet. The only noise came from the radio that was playing a Justin Bieber song and the occasional blinking from the turn signals. Natalya, who was driving, glanced over at Cora.

"Do you want me to stop and get any food?" the blonde bombshell asked. Cora whose head was pressed against the car window mumbled a quick no. Her hazel eyes stared out into the darkness as she blinked back the tears that burned.

"Are you sure honey? You need to eat something" Nattie said softly.  
"I'm fine, really. I just want some sleep" Cora replied quietly. Nattie nodded her head and dropped the subject.

It wasn't ten minutes later they pulled up to the hotel. After getting checked in, Cora thanked Nattie for the ride, gave her a ride and went into her room for the night.

Walking into her room Cora dropped her bags and sighed heavily. The small hotel room was nothing like the rooms she had shared with Seth or even with Paige. Due to her changing her reservations last minute she got stuck by herself. She didn't mind though. She did not want to be in anyone's company.

Turning her phone off for the night, she decided on a shower to clear her mind and to wash away the sweat from earlier. Turning on the water she set it on the hottest it would go. Stripping off her clothes she slipped into the water letting the water splash against her skin. Pushing her hair back, Cora let out the sob she had been holding in. Once she started crying she couldn't stop. She sided down on to the bottom of the shower cradling her knees to her chest.

She felt physically sick at the events that had transpired over the past week. First the fight with Seth, him confessing he had indeed cheated and now she was being taken out of next weeks lineup due to her concussion. All in which she connected with Seth Rollins. The Seth who she was madly in love with but ended things not even three hours ago. The Seth who had promise never to hurt her but here she was. Sitting in the shower crying her eyes out.

Soon the water turned cold and forced Cora out of the shower into the steamy bathroom. Carefully she wrapped the white fluffy towel around her body hugging it tightly to her wet skin. Drying off she dressed herself in one of her old high school t-shirts and a pair of Nike compress shorts before slipping into the hotel bed for the night. Out of habit she reached out for Seth only to feel the empty space between her. The ginger diva clinched the ivory sheets as her heart broke into more pieces. Tears started to fall freely from her hazel eyes once again. Squeezing her eyes shut she forced the tears back. Pulling the covers closer to her chest she allowed to her to fall asleep.

A knock on her hotel room awoke Cora the next morning. Sleepily she dragged her body out of bed and made her way to the door to yell at who had disturbed her sleep. Opening it she was greeted by the one and only Dean Ambrose smiling while holding two cups of coffee from Starbucks. "Morning sunshine, got your favorite" Dean said handing the cup to the unpleased Cora.

"Morning" she mumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes before taking her cup of coffee.  
"So are you going to let me or what?" the Cincinnati native joked earing an eye roll from Cora as she stepped to the side to let him in.

Once in the room Dean glanced around the small hotel room "I guess you really did end things with Rollins". Cora took a deep breath as she sat back down on the hotel bed. She should of known word would've gotten around the backstage area quickly. It always does. Cora always figured it was because the superstars and divas spend so much time together. She also should of known that Dean would be one of the firsts to show up and bring it up. He always knew how to get her to open it. In many ways she was grateful for that.

"Yeah" she replied quietly taking a sip of her coffee. Sitting her coffee on the end table she raked her fingers through her hair pushing it away from her face.

"Seth was upset after you walked out of the trainers room" Dean stated as he sat in the chair near the widow. "What happened?"

Cora got quiet and shook her head. She looked up to the ceiling as if it had the answers she needed. As tears started to form in her eyes she brought her hand up and wiped them away.

"I don't even know what happened between us Dean" her voice breaking as she opened up. "I gave him everything you know? Everything was great before this whole story line with Authority and the championship. And now everything is so shitty Dean. He pushed me to my limits. I gave him my love and he cheats".

Dean looked on shocked by Cora's words." Seth cheated?" he asked making sure he had heard the words correctly that came out of her mouth.

"With Zahra".

Shaking his head Dean crossed his arms. He couldn't believe Seth had cheated on Cora. Especially how just a couple months ago he was talking about putting a ring on her finger and making her Mrs. Rollins. Anger boiled at the pit of his stomach as he witnessed Cora breaking down over it. He knew how much love Cora had for him.

"I'm sorry Coco" Dean said softly moving to the bed to sit next to her. In the three years he had known her, the Lunatic fringe had never seen her this upset. Sure, she had been upset a couple of times by Seth's stupid antics but not as bad at this. His heart ached for the diva. She wasn't just a coworker or friend. She was family to him. Seeing her upset unsettled him to no end.

"It's whatever you know?" she sniffed as she wiped her face on the bottom of her face. "Every bad thing that has happened to me lately has been because of him". Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulders bring her into him.

"And it sucks I still love him so damn much Dean. It hurts," she cried out burying her face into his hoodie-clad shoulder.

"It's alright kiddo" Dean said kissing the top of Cora's head. "You're going to be okay".

Cora took a deep breath in and let it out slowly trying to calm herself. Pulling away from Dean Cora glanced at her alarm clock. "I have a flight to catch home," she said acting as if everything was suddenly okay.

"Head that bad?" Dean asked figuring she was signaling she was done opening up.

"Out for two weeks" she commented getting out of bed. Dean nodded his head.

"How are you getting there?" Dean questioned.

"Nattie and Paige are dropping me off at the airport on their way" she replied turning her phone on.

"Gottcha, well I'll see you in two weeks sunshine" Dean said as he walked to the door. "Do me a favor Coraline. Take care of yourself".

Cora forced a smile on her face "Always" she replied as Dean shut the door.

After a quick shower, she threw on a heather grey sweater skirt with a matching crop tank top and a pair of strappy sandals. She figured she might as well look fashionable even though she felt like crap. Grabbing her bags she prepared herself to leave the hotel room. Pushing back the anxiousness that she would run into Seth, she left the room meeting up with Nattie and Paige in the lobby.

Physically she was ready for the break but mentally, she was not prepared for the two weeks alone with her thoughts. _"I can get through this"_ she thought to herself as she left the hotel heading home. Only time would tell.


	17. Chapter 17

_**White Flags**  
 **Chapter seventeen;** Anger_

 _A/N:Thank you for reading.- xHWS_

* * *

Seth sat in the locker room awaiting his que for his backstage segment. His face glued to his phone in hopes of a reply from his girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend. A fact he still hasn't properly digested. He couldn't believe that just last night she broke things off.

"Got a minute?" The words of Dean Ambrose caught Seth's attention causing him to look up.  
"Sure" Seth replied setting his phone down. " What's up?'

"You cheated on Cora" Dean's voice was flat as he narrowed his eyes at the champion.  
"You don't know the whole story Stay out of it" Seth replied rolling his eyes.  
"Why did you do it?" Dean asked uncrossing his arms. Seth got quiet, not having an answer.

"Cora's my friend Seth. She's very upset and you see, I don't like seeing my friends upset" Dean said as he clenched his fist at his side.  
"Mind your own business Ambrose"." The champion said as he stood up getting quickly annoyed at the older man. Dean shook his head at him stepping closer to the champion.

"Hurt her again Rollins and Brock will be the least of your problems" Dean's voice low and harsh as he poked his former Shield brother. Seth clenched his jaw slapping away Dean's finger. The tension between the two growing as J&J Security walked into the locker room.

"Beat it rat" Jamie said demandingly at Dean. Dean didn't budge one bit.  
"Yeah rat. Beat it" Seth sneered.  
Dean shook his head backing out of the locker room "I meant what I said, _brother_ ".

"What was all that about" Joey asked his boss as he fixed his tie.  
"Nothing" Seth snapped picking his championship belt. "Lets go".

Walking down the hallway he heard the whispers about him and about Cora.  
"What are you looking out?" he shouted at the group of Divas who where staring him down from the makeup area. He puffed his chest out as his fingers gripped tightly around the belt.

Passing a stagehand, the two-toned champ made sure to knock his papers out of his hands out of anger. Joey and Jamie looked at each other but kept quiet. Neither of them wanting to get on Seth's bad side tonight.

After losing his match, Seth was in a fit of rage. Not hesating to throw things around his locker room or to shout at Jamie and Joey. The champ pulled at his hair before kicking a metal chair across the room.  
"Fuck" he groaned as he rubbed his hand over his face. "Get out".  
"What?" Joey spoke up.  
"I said get out!" Seth nearly screamed as he pointed towards the door. The two J&J Security members did not hesitate to scurry out of the locker room leaving Seth by himself.

Walking into her Ohio house Cora smiled at the feeling of being home. It was rare she got to come back to her house in her hometown for longer than a couple of days. Between training and traveling, she normally would stay at the house she shared with Paige but this was a special occasion. She wanted to be far away from Seth as possible and this was her escape. The only people who knew her where abouts consisted of Dean, Paige and the Bellas.

The familiarly of her home made her a little bit better about the recent events. Slipping off her shoes she made her way to her kitchen leaving her bags in the door way. Her feet lightly grazing the beige carpeting with every step she took.

Once in the kitchen she poured herself a much-needed glass of red wine. The first sip of the poison went down smoothly as her lips lingered over the rim of the glass savoring the taste. Pulling the glass away from her lips she took a deep breath letting it out slowly as she relaxed. She felt like these two weeks off was to be much needed for her to clear her mind and find peace.

The buzzing of her phone pulled her from her thoughts. Sigh left her mouth as she picked it up off the counter top. The phone's screen with lit up with a text from Seth. She hesitated for a moment before opening the text.

 _"I'm sorry Coco"_


End file.
